


Cover art for John Watson's Way

by PlainJane



Series: John Watson's way [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJane/pseuds/PlainJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not an artist, but I was having some fun...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. As long as it takes cover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an artist, but I was having some fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xistentialangst has done a lovely cover for this story as well--on tumblr!


	2. God help me, I do cover




	3. Cap'n Jack and Blacklock: A Pirate Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovlies! I have fallen behind in my efforts to complete the last chapters of this to get them to my wonderful new beta help (YAY!) so have a quick cover.


End file.
